Nargles
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: En su primer día en Hogwarts, Luna no se sentía cómo los demás niños. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, cómo si su felicidad fuera la de su madre ante su primer descubrimiento.


_Los personajes son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling._

__"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" - Reto Especial "1ero de Septiembre"__

**_"Nargles"_**

-¿Qué es éso que llevas en el cuello?-ladeó la cabeza observándola de forma fija, la chica se incomodó un poco y retrocedió levemente.

-Un collar. Es para la buena suerte-dijo tomando una de las ciruelas de su collar. Algunos niños de su alrededor se rieron. La niña china la quedó mirando unos segunos y soltó una risa.

Esperó a que ella le dijera algo, algún comentario, o si quiera que la mirara. Pero nada, la pequeña Luna se quedó mirando los cuadros con suma atención.

-¡Muy bien, niños! Por favor, guarden silencio. ¿Me escuchan? Ahora mismo vamos a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, la cuál será vuestro hogar por éstos años. Síganme y fíjense por donde pisan, que hay algunos escalones falsos.

Escuchaba las risas ansiosas de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros, miraban maravillados cada esquina, cada lugar de aquel castillo que sería su nuevo hogar. Dónde seguramente pasarían alegrías como tristezas, rechazos y aciertos, aquel lugar que marcaría definitivamente, una parte de sus vidas. Abrazó con fuerzas su bolso de tela y siguió caminando hasta que el prefecto dijo que ya habían llegado al lugar correcto. Pudo ver que para acceder a la Sala Común había que resolver un acertijo, y ésa ocasión fue el prefecto el que respondió para que aprendieran.

El aroma era a sabiduría, a libros que esperaban ser devorados con ansiedad como cada vez que llegaban alumnos nuevos. Luna se quedó mirando aquel lugar fascinada y le costaba concentrarse en donde estaba su nuevo dormitorio según el prefecto. Por lo que siguió a sus compañeras, el cuarto era grande tenía estanterías y tenía cuatro camas que poseían cortinas que se podían deslizar gracias a unos rieles. Descubrió de inmediato cuál era la suya por su baúl con pegatinas de saludos y ánimos de su padre.

Se sentó en la cama y observó a sus compañeras que reían y ordenaban sus cosas, hablaban como todos los demás. Cómo si ella no estuviera ahí. Abrió su baúl y tomó una toalla, se daría una ducha antes de dormir. Se sacó aquel collar de ciruelas secas que le había regalado su madre dos años atrás, antes de morir. Lo dejó encima de su cama y partió al baño.

Mientras se despojaba de sus ropas pensaba en todo lo que había vivido camino a Hogwarts. En el tren, en la selección donde aquel sombrero le quedaba enorme y en aquel delicioso banquete.

No se sentía más especial que antes de llegar ahí, no podía tener ése rostro de felicidad que tenían todos sus compañeros. ni mucho menos ponerse a llorar como lo hizo aquella chica de Hufflepuff que al ser hija de muggles, pensaba que era rara. No podía sentir ningún tipo de emoción en su cuerpo, estaba tranquila, estaba en Hogwarts, nada más. Solo podía sentir el flujo de agua caliente rodear su cuerpo.

Enjuagó su cabello, y por último se dio un remojón de agua fría. Se vistió con parsimonia y una vez con el pijama puesto, salió del baño. Guardó unas cuántas cosas y se dirigió a su cama, frunció el ceño.

Su collar de ciruelas secas no estaba.

Miró a sus compañeras que estaban encismadas en una conversación y sonrió. Sacó de su baúl unos pergaminos y su pluma.

_"Querido Papá: _

_He quedado en Ravenclaw cómo esperabas. Aquí todo es grande y en mi sala reina el azul y las águilas. Mis compañeros andan felices por estar aquí, más yo tengo algo más importante que contarte cómo algo así. ¡Mi collar de ciruelas ha desaparecido! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Éste lugar no solo es grande y viejo, sino que también hay nargles! ¡Ellos se llevaron mi collar! Estoy segura, no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que realmente pudieran existir. Deben haber millones de criaturas aquí esperando a ser descubiertas, te prometo que en mí estadía en Hogwarts me dedicaré a ellos. _

_Me iré a dormir, _

_Besos, _

_Luna"_

Luna enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó encima de su velador para mañana en la mañana dejárselo a alguna lechuza. Se acostó, cerró las cortinas de su cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro se durmió.

Estaba feliz, feliz.

Feliz cómo lo estaría su madre al descubrir que efectivamente lo nargles existían.

Se durmió de inmediato, abrazó su almohada y dejó un rastro de baba.

En aquella habitación, una de las tantas de Hogwarts, se escuchó la leve risa de los compañeras de su habitación. Más Luna nunca lo supo, ni su padre, ni mucho menos su madre.


End file.
